Jaladdin: Return of Orochimaru
by TLSoulDude
Summary: After the events of Jaladdin, the return of Shrapnel and Chazz Princeton brings complications for Jaden, RJ, Sora, Kairi, Kiba, and Jack Sparrow when Orochimaru returns soon after. Rated for some scary scenes and intense action. No flaming. Complete!
1. Voice Cast

_This chapter has no real purpose except telling you who's appearing and helping ME get along with writing this._

Chapter 1: Voice Cast

Jaden Yuki: Pete Capella

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Panettiere

Kiba: Kyle Hebert

Jack Sparrow: James Arnold Taylor

RJ: Bruce Willis

Alexis: Priscilla Everett

Red XIII: Liam O'Brien

Shrapnel: Quinton Flynn

Orochimaru: Steven Blum

Chazz: Sebastian Arcelus

Pete: Jim Cummings

Koopa Bros.: Wayne Grayson

Marvin the Martian: Bob Bergen

"Tyranno" Hassleberry: David Wills

TLSoulDude: Matthew Broderick

Mr. Krabs: Clancy Brown

Plankton: Mr. Lawrence

Boris: Lloyd Alexander

Jack Spicer: Danny Cooksey

Kadaj: Steve Staley


	2. Some Things Never Change

Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change

Nighttime in the desert of Crossopolis shows a group of horses riding across the desert.

_Follow me to a place where incredible feats_

_are routine every hour or so_

_Where enchantment runs rampant_

_gets wild in the streets_

_Open Sesame and here we go!_

_Cartoonian Nights_

_like Cartoonian days_

_more often than not_

_are hotter than hot_

_in a lot of good ways._

The horses seemed to be headed towards a mountain, but a door opened up to show a pathway to an ancient ruin.

_Pack your shield, pack your sword_

_you won't ever get bored_

_Though get beaten or gored you might_

_C'mon down stop on by_

_hop a Transformer and ride_

_to another Crossover Night!_

_Crossover Night!_

The riders slowed to a stop and one of them jumped off. He had wild red hair, the besic Goth look, and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. His name was Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown). Another one jumped and landed not so gracefully on his face. He was also pale with a black suit, hat, and mustache. He was Boris Badenov (Rocky and Bullwinkle).

"Sure did a lot tonight..." Jack sighed, THIS wasn't exactly the easiest mission they went on.

"Correct, Spicer." Replied Boris in his accented voice "Just hope Fearless Leader doesn't get angry."

At the word "Fearless Leader", someone jumped down and landed. When he got close, he turned out to be the size of your average thumb with a bean-shaped body, small pegs for arms and legs, two antenna, a single eye, and his body was a shade of turquoise.

"Excellent work, my lackeys. You may have lost a pot, but hey, there's still LOADS of loot!" Said the small guy, Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) before laughing manaically. He then took a few coins and turned to his fellows "Isn't it LOVELY?" He then took a jeweled flower with both his hands.

"Hey!" Shouted Jack "How come YOU get the flower?!"

"C'mon, I need a bonus for bein' such a good leader." Plankton replied, smugly, then pointed to a pile of jewels "And those, too."

"What about OURS?!" Demanded a silver-haired warrior with a double-bladed samurai sword, Kadaj (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children).

Plankton tossed his fellows small sacks. Kadaj took out his sword, Jack a lethal-looking instrument, and Boris a machine gun. They looked ready to attack him, but the chest then started moving it.

"The chest MOVES?!" Boris shouted mere inches from Plankton.

"What could cause this?" Kadaj asked.

"GHOST!" Plankton and Jack shouted, but Kadaj simply picked it up to show RJ (Over the Hedge) was taking it away.

"Uh...hehehehe...whoops?" RJ said, but all the four heard was a bunch of squeaks and growls.

Plankton then picked up a mechanical arm and picked up RJ by the scruff of his neck.

"Time to exterminate the vermin." He said, imperiously.

"Put him down, Plankton!" Shouted someone, who jumped down and landed. RJ wriggled free and returned to his best friend's shoulder.

"Who are YOU?" Plankton demanded. The person stood up, showing a red blazer.

"My friends call me Jay, but YOU can call me Jaden Yuki!" Replied Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), triumphantly.

"Get that kid!" Shouted Plankton, but Jaden vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked.

"He couldn't just VANISH." Kadaj snarled before someone pounced on him and began clawing at the man.

"Woof." The person, Kiba (Naruto) simply said before adding "Guys NOW!"

"Let's get 'em!" Shouted the voice of a young man as Sora (Kingdom Hearts) came in and began fighting Jack with his Keyblade.

"Let me help, Sora!" Shouted a girl's voice. Suddenly, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) came out of nowhere and kicked Jack in the back before summoning her own Keyblade.

"That leaves ME with the little man." Finished a slightly swaggering voice with a small English accent. Suddenly, Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribbean) came out of nowhere and sliced Boris' gun in half with his sword. Kiba winked at Sora, who blocked a blow from Spicer and sent him flying. Kiba jumped up and his dog, Akamaru, came out of nowhere and the two began spinning.

"Fang over fang!" Shouted Kiba as the two became a drilling spiral and caught Jack, sending him flying "Too easy..."

"Really?" Sora asked as he sent his Keyblade into Kadaj, who was trying to sneak up.

"I guess I owe ya one..." Kiba grinned.

"More than one." Kairi replied.

"We can continue the score later, mates. Savvy?" Jack said, tossing Boris away and darting towards Jaden.

"For once, something we can agree on." Kiba replied, this was one of the few things he and the pirate agreed on. They ran over to Jaden and RJ.

"Well, guys, ya took your time." Jaden said, but Plankton appeared "But now, let's make our escape."

They jumped down and something rang through the area.

"_I am the man..._" it said as something darted out to catch the five. It was Bumblebee (Transformers), who changed into a Camarro and drove off.

"Let's get outta here, Bumblebee!" Jaden commanded.

"HE has a Transformer?!" Plankton demanded.

"One sack left." Sparrow said before adding "A pirate NEVER leaves any loot untouched."

"Good point!" Jaden replied, but before anyone could tell him that he WASN'T a pirate, Jaden pointed out the treasure to Bumblebee "Get that!"

Bumblebee changed back and ran towards the loot. Plankton screamed and grabbed the sack that Bumblebee was headed for...it didn't make much of a difference, Plankton was picked up, too. RJ ran over and took the jeweled flower from Plankton.

"HEY!" Shouted the single-celled master mind "THAT'S MINE!" Plankton then realized that he let go of the sack and was already a foot away from Bumblebee's body "Oh boy." Plankton then fell to the ground.

"Good heist!" Sora complimented.

Bumblebee changed back and Kiba checked out his recording system.

"Yup. Beats the old one by a good amount." He grinned.

"Where be the next heading?" Jack asked "Yet another crime scene dismembered?"

"Nope." Replied Jaden "We're goin' back to Crossopolis!"

Morning came and a lump in the sand exploded to show a pure white lamp. Someone's head then poked out, followed by the rest of the upper body of Chazz Princeton (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"FRESH AIR!" He shouted before dusting himself "Thank goodness! I got sand in places I don't EVEN wanna think about."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR PRATTLING, PRINCETON!" Shouted someone inside, Orochimaru (Naruto) "ARE WE OUT YET?!"

"_Are we out yet?! ARE WE OUT YET?!_" Chazz snarled "Yes WE are, no thanks to YOU!" Chazz then pushed the lower half of his body out and turned to the lamp "If it weren't for ME, you'd be stuck in there, forever!"

"Now that THAT'S out of the way, you may release me so that I can have my revenge!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Whatever. I'll do it when I'm ready." Chazz simply said.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Y'know, Mr. O, you're NOTHING without ME."

"What are you suggesting?"

"THINK, snake guy!" Chazz barked "Who comes up with the good ideas? ME! Who does ALL the work? ME!

"If it weren't for ME," Orochimaru barked back "You'd still be a wannabe duelist, trying to get back in Obelisk Blue!"

Chazz screamed before breaking into song.

Chazz: _That's it!_ _I've had it!_ _I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop. Terrific! Fine! I'm drawin' the line, before I wind up in pea soup!_

Chazz picked up the lamp and held it over a well.

Chazz: _I was a fool to let you run the show. I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal! Look out below!_

Chazz dropped the lamp into the well and Orochimaru screamed before it hit the bottom.

"HAPPY LANDINGS!" Chazz shouted before mumbling to himself "Good riddance."

Chazz: _Arrividerci! C'est la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm lookin' out for me!_

Time passed and Chazz was in the streets of Crossopolis.

"Ah, Crossopolis!" Chazz shouted "The city just RIPE for the picking! I'll be running this place in a week or so!" Axel (Kingdom Hearts II) walked past.

"Ya got your work cut out for ya, got it memorized?" He said, placing his fingers on his temple.

"Ah, what do YOU know, spiky?!" Chazz shouted and got close to the Nobody's face "Ya don't think I can do it?!"

Chazz: _Okay! I'm little,_ b_een playin' tank and fiddle,_ a_nd I don't get no respect._

Chazz was almost hit by Axel's chakram. Chazz then slung his arm around Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron).

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked.

"Turning on my old boss." Chazz replied before adding "Broadway style."

Chazz: _I turn the other cheek, but this busted beak is the only thanks that I get!_

Chazz was later seen sneaking stuff out of Homer Simpson's store.

Chazz: _I never found a friend that I can trust_ _They promise caviar and leave me eatin' dust!_

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer (the Simpsons) shouted before strangling Chazz, who used Shift to exchange himself with J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man).

"ISN'T SOMEONE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN?!" Mr. Jameson screamed, spastically.

Chazz reappeared on the edge of a building.

Chazz: _That's some reward for loyalty. From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me!_

Chazz ate a few grapes he stole from Homer's store and goes over to the antique store run by Timon and Pumbaa (Lion King). Timon looked through a diamond, which showed hundreds of Chazzes stealing the jewels.

"HEY!" The two shouted and Chazz soon found himself running from the meerkat and warthog. He used Shift to exchange himself with a gnat...a fifty ton, three hundred-foot tall gnat...and reappeared elsewhere.

Chazz: _I… can… take… care… of myself!_

Chazz jumped onto a Yoshi (Mario) and began dancing on it. Several other small creatures from cartoons/video games appeared and began dancing around him, too.

Chazz: _You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot. I'm givin' all my heart, what do I get? The boot! I'm through with that, I'm flappin' free! From here on in,_ _I'm lookin' out for me!_

Homer Simpson, Timon and Pumbaa, and J. Jonah Jameson were standing around him.

"THIS TOWN DOESN'T NEE ANYMORE ODDBALLS, YA LOUSY GOTH!" Shouted Mr. Jameson.

"And if ya steal from us again..." Homer threatened, shaking his fist.

"You'll have HECK to pay!" Timon finished as they left.

"No problem." Chazz answered before falling over.


	3. Reformed Princeton?

Chapter 3: Reformed Princeton?

Jaden and his friends were driving in Crossopolis in Bumblebee.

"Y'know," Kiba pointed out "A hard day of taking out hapless theives DOES make one homesick!"

"Sora, Kairi, the wind spell!" Jaden told them.

"On it, Jay!" Sora replied.

"Aeroga!" Kairi shouted around the same time as Sora. Bumblebee's roof opened up as a tornado sucked up all the treasure.

"WHAT?!" Jack and RJ screamed.

"A pirate NEVER lets his booty go like THAT!" Jack screamed.

"C'mon, Jack," Sora said "We don't NEED the gold. We live in the palace...where you STILL try and steal everything that isn't nailed down."

"He's got ya beat, Sparrow." Kiba replied.

"At the palace, we have ALL we need." Jaden said. A golden rod landed in a pot belonging to Hans Moleman (the Simpsons) and several coins landed near the Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown), who whooped.

"It's a MIRACLE!" Shouted Dojo the dragon.

"Get real, Doje." Raimundo pointed out "We ALL know that a couple of reformed street rats gave them to us."

"Where does he come up with these?" Kimiko asked.

RJ appeared to be crying in a manner similar to the way when his chips got smashed by a red wagon.

"Don't worry, bro!" Jaden said, comforting RJ "We're not givin' EVERYTHING away!" Jaden held out the jeweled flower and Jack and RJ brightened up.

"Finally, ye get some sense. Savvy?" Jack pointed out before Jaden finished.

"THIS is for Alexis." RJ and Jack continued their weeping.

Bumblebee drove them into the palace, where they were greeted by Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII). He gave a small growl.

"Easy, Red!" Jaden said, shakily "It's US, remeber?"

"Yes, I do." Red responded "But Polyjuice Potion is EVERYWHERE. You cannot be too careful."

"What is he again?" Jack asked, really curious.

"He's a..." Sora tried to answer, snapping his fingers "Ah, forget it. NO ONE knows what he is."

Red XIII turned his attention to Jaden before continuing.

"Where have you been, Mr. Yuki?" Red XIII asked.

"C'mon, bro, I've told ya before, call me Jaden!" Jaden grinned.

"No thank you. Anyway, Miss Alexis and I have been waiting a while." He then walked away and Kiba sighed. XIII NEVER had anything casual to say.

"Glad to see YOU, too!" Kiba shouted after him.

Jaden dusted off his new blazer. Since they got in the palace, he wore that jacket ever since while the rest kept their original garbs.

"How do I look?" Jaden asked.

"I think ya look fine." Replied a voice as Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) walked in with Hassleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"Captain!" Kiba saluted.

"At ease, private." Hassleberry commanded. Since the Orochimaru incident, the original captain, Pete, had been demoted and Hassleberry promoted. Now HE was captain.

"Can't see why ya can't take ME back in..." Kiba mumbled.

"I'm busy training ANOTHER newbie." Hassleberry pointed out. What appeared to be a version of Silver the Hedgehog with a golden mane, a circuited right hand, a battle gauntlet on the left hand, a pair of cowboy boots, and yellow eyes sighed.

"How'd I sink THIS low?" Asked TLSoulDude. Hassleberry whacked him over the head "Ow. WHAT?!"

"Mosquito." Hassleberry answered, simply.

"Where WERE you?" Alexis asked Jaden "I missed you."

"Ah, we were goofing around as usual." Sora replied before backin away with the others.

"Besides," Jaden pointed out, pulling out the jeweled flower "I got ya this!"  
"It's beautiful..." Alexis whispered.

RJ pulled a face similar to Alexis, obviously mocking her. Alexis then pulled Jaden into a kiss.

"It must've cost a fortune." Alexis said after it ended.

"Nah, it was a steal." Jaden answered.

"In more than ONE sense..." Kairi whispered under her breath.

Alexis placed the flower into a vase with a real one. Jack and RJ were hovering around it. They had plans for it...plans that involved them TAKING it.

"Mr. Krabs wants to see you guys at dinner tonight." Alexis pointed out "For a special speech."

"About what?" Jaden asked.

"Well, it has to do with you."

"If it's about Jack, we'll SERIOUSLY think about getting his kleptomania cured..." Jaden hurridly pointed out.

"No, it's NOTHING like...kleptomania?" Alexis asked before getting back on the subject "Let's just say it's something you WON'T wanna miss."

Jack plucked the flower out of the vase...the real one.

"THAT is a disappointment..." Jack sighed, tossing away the flower "RJ, we'll have to try again later!"

"Lexi, what's going on?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"I promised Mr. Krabs I wouldn't spoil the surprise!" Alexis replied, smiling.

Jack reached over and grabbed the flower, but his hand was stuck. He then noticed Red XIII had his paw on his hand and was snarling.

"Oh no..." Jack and RJ moaned.

"So, we're NOT in trouble?" Jaden asked Alexis while Red XIII was attacking the pirate and raccoon without their notice.

"No. YOU defeated Orochimaru, saved Crossopolis, and rescued me, you guys are HEROES." Alexis replied.

"Jaden more than us." Sora pointed out "We just fought the Sound Ninjas with a few other friends, Jaden was the one who came up with the plan."

"More brains than I usually give him credit for." Kiba mumbled.

"Good point, Lex." Jaden said, invigorated and not showing any sign that he heard Kiba or Sora "I'm ready for ANYTHING!"

Red XIII chased Jack Sparrow and RJ, who already showed signs of minor injuries. Jack gave the flower to RJ, who clambered around a curtain, but Red pulled it down, causing the raccoon to fall down and land in some powder, which burst everywhere, causing everyone to cough. Jaden was glaring at Jack while RJ was grinning sheepishly at Alexis.

"C'mon, Nanaki." Alexis said to stop Red XIII from growling anymore, stroking Red's fur and changing the person she was speaking to to Jaden "You might wanna get cleaned up before dinner."

"And return the flower while you're doing so." Red commanded. Jack ran away, leaving RJ, who grinned nervously, handing them the flower. He was still being glared at.

"Oh, he's not getting away THIS time!" Kiba growled before running off after Jack.

Later, Chazz was looking at the castle of Crossopolis in a nostalgic way.

"Seems like only yesterday that Orochimaru was in charge, and I was his number 2." He sighed "But then, he got tricked by that slacker, and now I'm stuck on the outside. I've gotta find a way back in...back in business!"

Back with Jaden and his friends, they slipped into some blazers, Sora and Kairi stayed in yellow, Kiba and Jack were stuck in red, and RJ had a small red vest.

"Do we HAVE to wear these?" Sora asked "I didn't care for them when Shrapnel gave us these clothes and I don't care for them NOW."

"Yes." Replied Kiba "Though, I do want the blue one back..."

"You and me both, Mr. Inuzuka. Savvy?" Jack pointed out.

"Look at what the common dudes and dudettes are doin'?" Jaden asked, acting dramatic.

"Sure, we've got a while before that dinner with Mr. Krabs." Sora pointed out.

"And ye can take yer girl out, Zola." Jack said.

"SORA." Sora and Kairi shouted at the same time and blushing.

Chazz was watching them from above.

"The SLACKERS are in the palace?! Sura, all the votes are in, everyone has gone CRAZY." He muttered, darkly, but he then noticed something "Hold the phone, those slackers COULD be my way back to power! I'll get him with the whole 'pity' schtick!" He then dirtied up his face and ripped his clothes a bit "This'll be easy...time to put those acting lessons to the test..."

Jaden and co. rounded the corner as Chazz stumbled out, looking like he'd been walking for days.

"Slacker...finally got away from Orochimaru!" He groaned, dramatically.

"Chazz!" Everyone shouted.

"What're YOU doin' back here?" Jaden demanded, grabbing Chazz.

"When did you get all touchy-feelly?" Chazz asked as everyone surrounded him "I mean, gimme some space."

"You're not fooling ANYONE, Princeton." Kiba snarled.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack commanded.

"Aye aye!" Sora responded.

"HEY!" Chazz shouted before the rest could grab a hold of him "Orochimaru had ME under his control with that Mind Control card. Just like that cheapskate." Chazz then began to act like a zombie. Kiba punched him when he got too close.

"Still not foolin' anyone." Kiba snarled. Chazz then began running away.

"Get back here!" Jaden shouted as he and his fellows ran after him.

Jaden and co. ran around the corner, but met Jack Spicer, Boris Badenov, Kadaj, and Plankton.

"I know him..." Plankton muttered "Who is he?"  
"Jaden Yuki." All three of Plankton's lackeys answered in monotone.

"Oh...right. I knew that." Plankton responded "Boys, get him, his raccoon, the Key-wielders, the pirate, the ninja, the dog, and their little goth, too!"

Jack Spicer held out a bronze fist, Kadaj his sword, and Boris his machine gun. Chazz screamed.

"I'm not with them!" He shouted, but Jack was throwing around his Fist of Tebegong like crazy. He hid behind RJ and cowered. Everyone sighed. Jack drew his sword and blocked Kadaj's blade.

"Alright, my fine larva friend (A/N: In Advent Children, Kadaj was a larval form of Sephiroth), time for ye to get a lesson. Savvy?" Jack said as he and Kadaj went into a sword fight. Sora and Kairi were fighting Jack Spicer, whose Fist of Tebegong was bouncing off their Keyblades like crazy, and Kiba was fighting Boris like an angry wolf. Jaden was getting whalloped by Plankton, who was using...a fish.

"Last time YOU look at a fish dinner the same way again!" Plankton cackled. He then picked up a watermelon and chucked it. Jaden dodged and RJ ran off, leaving it to hit Chazz. He heaved it off his head with his face covered in seeds.

"THAT tears it." He snarled. Jaden got up and grabbed Plankton by the antenna before tossing him into the fish.

"You can't do this to me!" Plankton shouted before Jaden tossed him "I WENT TO COLLEGE!"

Chazz then sprung onto Kadaj and kicked his sword of of his hand. Jack Spicer ran over.

"I've got the whimp!" Shouted Jack, holding out a small star "Star Hinabi!"

He held out the star, which fired a beam and was headed for Chazz. He simply held out a purple card.

"Mirror Force!" Shouted Chazz and the beam went right back at Jack, who screamed like a little girl before being sent flying. Boris ran over and was kicked away by Kadaj...on accident. TLSoulDude then noticed what was going on.

"Hey, guys!" He called to his fellow guards and Marvin the Martian (Loony Tunes), the Koopa Bros. (Paper Mario), and Pete (Kingdom Hearts) appeared out of nowhere "Who are THEY?"

"That there'd be Plankton's group." Pete replied before he realized that he wasn't in charge anymore and snarling before turning to TL "What do we do?!" Pete said this because Hassleberry said if HE wasn't in charge, TLSoulDude was.

"Go after them, naturally." TL replied.

"Let's get 'em, dudes!" Shouted the Koopa Bros., who ran off after them with Marvin and Pete. TL gave Jaden the thumb's-up before running after them.

"JERKS!" Chazz shouted after them. Jack's hand stretched back to snatch Plankton. Jaden was looking at him in awe.

"You...just saved my life?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm always savin' cats, babies, slackers, that sorta stuff." Chazz muttered "It's all worth it." He suddenly found himself on the ground with Kiba on his chest.

"Helpin' us deal with ONE group of evil villain wannabes won't save ya, Princeton!" Kiba snarled.

"Wait, Kiba!" Jaden shouted "Chazz saved me, I owe him."

"Yeah, you owe me BIG TIME!" Chazz said, getting an idea. Jack grabbed the back of Jaden's jacket.

"Could we talk with ye ALONE, mate?" Jack asked, dragging away Jaden before he even answered. Sora and Kairi followed him. Sora was the first to get to Jaden, leaving Kiba to stay on Chazz's chest with Akamaru gnawing at his jacket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sora shouted to Jaden.

"Doin' what?" Jaden asked.

"Telling CHAZZ you owe him your life." Kairi replied "He works for Orochimaru. The BAD guy."

"Don't pirates give known enemies second chances if they claim to be reformed?" Jaden asked Jack.

"I don't recall..." Jack muttered.

"It's in the Pirate's Code Second Revised Official Rules." Jaden stated at high speeds.

"Yes, we do." Jack sighed, but brightened up "BUT, we CAN bend the rules!" THIS got him a stale look from Jaden "Alright, looks like yer decision is made..."

Jaden snapped his fingers and Kiba jumped off Chazz.

"Chazz, we've decided to give ya a second chance." Jaden said.

"REALLY?" Chazz asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Answered Sora "We'll make sure that Mr. Krabs gives you a FAIR trial."

"Yeah, always a fair..." Chazz said, but then realized what Sora said "WHAT?!"


	4. Shrapnel and Orochimaru Are Back

Chapter 4: Shrapnel and Orochimaru Are Back

"WHAT?!" Chazz shouted in disbelief before someone took out the card Shrink and halving his size three times and getting jammed into a cage "MR. KRABS?! NO!!"

"Don't worry, Chazz." Jaden said "We'll soften Old Man Krabs so he won't try and throw ya in the brig."

"So, just stay here until he IS ready." Kiba replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Chazz shouted "The guy HATES me and vice-versa! What about the princess?"

"Oh, Lex?" Jaden asked "No problem. I'll just make sure that she doesn't see you until SHE'S prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Asked Alexis, who was behind them. They jumped about a yard in the air and landed neatly on the ground. Sora, Kairi, Kiba, and Jack gathered around the cage.

"He means..." Sora searched for words "Did ya see the stain on RJ's vest?"

"Stain?" RJ and Alexis both asked. Alexis got in close to the raccoon's vest.

"I don't see any stain." She said.

"Then, there's no problem, lass." Replied Jack.

"We'll be off for dinner!" Jaden continued, trying to change the subject "I can't wait for that..."

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Nope!" Replied Jaden, hurridly "No, nothing's wrong, no, no. Not at all, negative, a-okay."

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?" Alexis asked "Any more secrets?"

"No." Answered Jaden, seriously, and his friends motioned him to continue "I almost lost you that way. I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

The two looked ready to kiss, but RJ then began squeaking in fear.

"What?" Everyone asked. RJ pointed to a black tornado, which stopped to show someone with spiky black hair with matching leather jacket, a few straps of leather over his chest, a navy-blue shirt that now had a smily face with X's for eyes, a bullet hole through its forehead, and its tongue was hanging out, he also had a pair of ragged jeans, a pair of brown boots that said Open Fire on them, and a pair of machine guns in a pair of gunholsters on his belt. He also had a sun-hat, a pair of sunglasses, and some suit cases. He was the old genie, Shrapnel.

"YEE-HAW!" Shouted Shrapnel before jumping to Jaden's group and leaving the Hawaiian stuff behind "He's BIG, he's NUTS, he's GUN-HAPPY, he's BACK!"

"Shrapnel!" Shouted Jaden before embracing him.

"Glad to see ya!" Sora called.

"We missed you!" Kairi said.

"Things have been dull around here..." Kiba said.

"We could use the extra crewman. Savvy?" Jack pointed out.

"You're back!" Shouted Alexis, everyone except Jack joined the embrace, but Shrapnel wasn't red from blushing.

"WATCH THE SUN BURN!" Shrapnel shouted before laughing "No prob! Hey, RJ!" He handed RJ his suitcases, which fell down on "Take these, will ya? Careful, they're heavy." He slapped a sumbrero on Jaden, handed Alexis a giant teddy bear, slapped a Chinese hat to Kiba, a boomerang and Aussie hat on Sora, a French hat on Kairi, and an eskimo uniform on Jack. "Hope ya don't mind. I brought suveniers." He slapped a small T-Shirt on RJ with a soda-drink hat and a small flag.

"_Ooh..._" Bumblebee said, tapping his new Hawaiian dance girl.

"Wait," Jaden said "Are ya sayin' you've been around the world?"

"In a few months?" Kiba asked.

"I wish I could do so." Jack said.

Shrapnel then hopped around, firing his guns off and singing "_It's a small world, after all..._" Kiba punched him "Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, Crossopolis has ONE thing that EVERYWHERE ELSE doesn't."

"What?" Jaden asked. Shrapnel turned into a black version of Roadrunner, beeped, and tore around the garden before changing back and firing his guns off at random.

"YOU GUYS!" He shouted before breaking into song.

Shrapnel: _I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal.I rode a (-I don't know-) along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous leaning Tower fall, but who was with me through it all? Nobody! The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze! On Mount Olympus, ran a race with Hercules. It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!! Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed? ACHOO! So now I'm home, home again with you, you chase the birds away whenever I am nuts!_

"You're ALWAYS nuts." Jaden pointed out.

Shrapnel: _Not in the pyramids, I highly recommend. There is nothing in the world quite like a friend! Slept like a babe in Bombay, on a bed of nails. Moroccans set my fairy tales! Of seven veils, I single-handedly I even saved the whales! No one was there to hear my tales! In Acapulco, joined a Mariachi band! I rode the ragin' rapids! Down the Rio Grande, flew in a air balloon, but when I tried to land, nobody laughed, or lent a hand. Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle. Without you, the Sahara's not so hot. Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet. And the Huey II is just some yacht. Now that I'm home, home again, it's clear, all I ever wanted_ s_eems to be right here!_

"If we get involved in this..." Jack mumbled, but Shrapnel suddenly grew two extra heads.

Shrapnels: _I've traveled East and West. And now, I'm back again_ a_nd there's nothing in the world, quite like a friend._

Jaden: _There's nothing in the world._

"Why..." Jack sighed to himself as Alexis joined in.

Alexis: _Nothing in the whole wide world._

All Three: _There's nothing in the world quite like a friend!_

The three blew off earth in a rocket into space, showing the world, spinning around on Shrapnel's finger tip.

Shrapnel: _Nothing in the whole wide world!_

The song ended and Jaden turned to Shrapnel.

"So, bro, what's it like bein' free?" He asked.

"Must be great not havin' to wait on anyone hand and foot." Kiba said.

"I know I wouldn't enjoy that, mates." Jack added.

"Not granting wishes to evil ninja psychopaths." Sora added to Kiba's sentence.

"And not being forced to do things against your will." Kairi ended.

"Not to over-exaggerate, but...IT'S THE GREATEST DANG THING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Shrapnel shouted, exaggerating it to the max, then he shrunk slightly "Sure, my powers aren't exactly what they used to be, but don't sell me short!" Shrapnel grew and threw in the line he and a certain Nobody shared "Got it memorized? At least I still got some punch in me!" Shrapnel turned into a boxer and hit Jack Sparrow, who tossed his sword into the gunman, who pulled it out and healed over (A/N: Yes, Shrapnel has an accelerated healing factor) "And I can still do THIS!" Shrapnel caused Bowser (Mario) to appear out of nowhere and scorch him. He coughed before Bowser walked away and he shook the soot out of his hair and face "That could've gone better...Anyway, my bullets are better! Wanna see?"  
"Love to, Shrapnel," Jaden said, not wanting to get close and personal with Shrapnel's bullets "But we've gotta go to..."

"Dinner." Alexis finished.

"Oh. Probably a romantic dinner for you two. Ah, don't want any insane gunman interrupted." Shrapnel sighed, dramatically and sadly.

"C'mon, Shrapnel..." Jaden pleaded, but the gun-happy genie waved this aside.

"No, no, three's a crowd." He said, crying comically in the process.

"We'd like you to come, Shrapnel." Alexis simply said.

"You would, eh? Well, in THAT case..." Shrapnel then turned into a certain red plumber and said "Let's-a go!"

Shrapnel bolted up the stairs, laughing like the loon he was.

"It'd be GREAT to have a meal in which I know what's in it!" Shrapnel shouted as the rest followed him. Jaden stopped Jack and RJ.

"WHAT?!" The two shouted.

"I need you two to look after Chazz." Jaden stated.

"Guys! Everyone's upstairs!" Shrapnel shouted from the top.

"Comin'!" Jaden shouted, leaving the pirate and raccoon to look after Chazz.

Meanwhile, in the desert, Plankton was looking murderous.

"That lousy Jaden! First chance I get, I'm CRUSHING HIM!" He said and laughed maniacally. Meanwhile...

"That lousy Plankton!" Jack mumbled.

"First chance I get, I'm CRUSHING HIM!" Kadaj shouted.

"C'mon, guys, take a bath!" Shouted Plankton "It's bad enough having to LOOK at you guys without having to take in the gorilla stench!"

"That's it..." Jack snarled, holding the Thorn of Thunderbolt behind his back.

"Yeah, let's put our 'Fearless Leader' out of our misery." Boris muttered, picking up a machine gun.

Plankton jumped into a bucket of water to try and take a bath, but he went in head first and his head hit something hard.

"OW!" He shouted as he got out "Whoever runs this stinkin' well's gonna get..." he then came out with a pure white lamp "A lamp? Might be worth somethin' when I clean it off a bit."

Plankton was rubbing it with both hands and didn't notice that his lackeys had their weapons pointing at him...which he didn't notice.

"Might be worth something more if it wasn't cleaned with YOUR hands." Kadaj sneered "Let's put ya out of our misery!"

White smoke was soon pouring out of the lamp, freaking out the three.

"GHOST!" Jack screamed before running off with the other three on his tail. Plankton's horse noticed this and ran off on its own as Orochimaru in his black genie form came out.

"I'M FREE! Free to bring my wrath upon the person who imprisoned me!" Orochimaru shouted, but his golden cuffs restrained him immediately "WHAT?! No...that blasted lamp! The power of the universe at my fingers, but I can't use it because of the blasted rules of genies! I can't kill Jaden! Unless..." he noticed Plankton, who was cowering in fear "Unless I have someone kind enough to take me back to Crossopolis." Plankton's only response was to stammer nonstop "I guess this form is a bit much?" Orochimaru asked before black smoke encircled him, changing him back into his human form "Better?"

"You're...a genie?" Plankton asked, no longer stuttering, but in a sweat.

"You're surprised, I take it?" Orochimaru asked.

"If you're a genie, then don't I get wishes?" Plankton asked in turn, holding up the lamp.

"Yes, three." Orochimaru answered "That's part of the job. But first, I must go to Crossopolis. You will take my lamp there."

"In THAT case, ya need ME." Plankton grinned "Alright, I'll take ya to Crossopolis, but first, I want my wishes!"

Orochimaru snarled and tried blasting him with lightning, causing Plankton to run for cover.

"YOU SINGLE-CELLED, ONE-EYED..." Orochimaru roared, but seemed to think better of it and changed his tone "You shall have your wishes."

"Alright," Plankton thought before raising his hands and shouted "I wish for the Krabby Patty secret formula!"

"Fine." Orochimaru waved his hand and Plankton vanished. Plankton reappeared inside a giant Krabby Patty, which began chasing him, trying to eat him, Orochimaru appeared as the Krabby Patty's buns slammed down on him.

"Poor baby." Orochimaru said, smirking "Do you wish me to take you back to the desert?"

"Make it so!" Plankton shouted from under the bun. Plankton vanished and reappeared back in the desert, covered in ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise.

"THOSE were two wishes." Orochimaru pointed out "Take your time with the third, or YOU'LL REGRET IT! OR you could cooperate with me and be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Asked Plankon, shaking the condiments off his body.

"FIRST, you will help me get my vengeance on a certain street rat named..." Orochimaru spat out the last word "_JADEN!_"

"Jaden?! I want revenge on him, too!" Plankton shouted, heaving out a small dagger "He made a fool out of me in front of my gang! I'd fight him like a TRUE thief--by cheating and using expert..." Plankton never finished his sentence, because his dagger fell on top of him, squishing him flat "I hate it when that happens. Ouch."

"And once that boy is out of my way," Orochimaru said, grinning "NOTHING will stop me from dominating Crossopolis!" Orochimaru then began to laugh, evilly.

"_I think I'm gonna like this guy..._" Plankton thought before joining the laughter.


	5. Party Poopers

Chapter 5: Party Poopers

Back with Jaden and co., Shrapnel took out some cheese.

"I learned THIS in Switzerland!" Shrapnel proclaimed, holding out his machine gun and firing it through the cheese...and blowing multiple holes through his hand "Ouch."

"Amusin', Mr. Shrapnel!" Shouted Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants).

"Ya think THAT'S funny." Shrapnel stated while the holes regenerated "You should see what I do MUCH lower."

"Anyway, Mr. Jaden, to business!" Mr. Krabs said, turning to Jaden "Mr. Yuki, you and yer friends are some of the finest swashbucklers I've ever seen in me captain years! So, I hereby appoint ye Royal Vizier!"

"Me?!" Jaden asked "REALLY?!"

"Isn't it great?" Alexis asked.

"Good goin', Jay!" Sora complimented.

"Excellent work, mate. Savvy?" Jack said.

"That's a great position." Kairi said.

"Orochimaru's old position...only YOU'RE not psychotic, evil, and the Ultima Goth." Kiba said, clapping Jaden on the shoulder.

"What a SPECTACULAR moment!" Shrapnel shouted, poofing Jaden into a tuxedo "Here's your prize! Got it memorized?" Shrapnel then handed Jaden a golden award...thing. Another Shrapnel appeared and began showing off Yu-Gi-Oh GX merchandise "Come and get your Jaden supplies here!" Shrapnel appeared again wearing royal attire and a megaphone "ALL HAIL JAY! ALL HAIL JAY, ROYAL VIZIER!" Shrapnel then poofed back to Mr. Krabs "Pardon my ignorance, but what's the Royal Vizier?"

"Ah, just me most trusted advisor. Also gets a pay raise by about twenty-five cents." Mr. Krabs answered.

"Believe me." Kiba said, chuckling a bit "From Mr. Krabs, that's a great raise."

"Well, what the crustacean said was good." Shrapnel replied "I mean, he's BOUND to be better than that lousy Orochimaru."

"Aye, he will." Mr. Krabs agreed.

"And Chazz Princeton..." Shrapnel shuddered "Trouble with a capital T. Got it memorized?"

"Uh...Shrapnel?" Jaden asked.

"Just THINKIN' about that weirdo gives me shivers!" Shrapnel said before his face changed into Chazz's "Wanna Krabby Patty, Krabs?! Wanna Krabby Patty, Krabs?!" Shrapnel's head returned to normal and he turned to Mr. Krabs "Remember that, Krabs?"

"Aye, I can still taste his back-stabbin'!" Br. Krabs agreed.

"And I don't see THIS guy hangin' out with Goth Duelist wannabes!" Shrapnel, noogeying Jaden.

"Y'know," Jaden said, getting out of Shrapnel's noogy and laughing, feebly "It's funny you should mention Chazz..."

Meanwhile, Chazz was trying to bait the pirate and raccoon into letting him go.

"C'mon, Coonie!' Chazz cooed "I've got Spuddies!"

"Nay, you DON'T." Jack spat "I checked yer pockets and you have NO chips whatsoever...same goes with RUM! What a disappointment..."

"C'mon! I've got TONS of cards back home! Imagine how much they'll miss me?!" Chazz whined. Jack's eye then caught Red XIII and he grinned.

"Alright, Mr. Princeton, you may leave." Jack said, opening the cage.

"Thanks, and I thought pirates were BAD guys..." Chazz sighed, but Red XIII was snarling at his face.

"You have a LOT of courage to show up back at THIS place." Snarled the red cat-wolf thing.

"LET ME IN!" Chazz screamed before running into the cage.

"RJ, you know what to do." Jack pointed out and RJ grabbed the cage's door. The two went into kind of a Tug-of-War match between opening and closing the door. RJ saw Red XIII getting closer, so he let Chazz win. XIII landed on the cage with enough force to break it. Chazz screamed before running off with Red on his heels.

"Ten to one on Mr. Nanaki." Jack smirked. RJ remained silent, seeing as he knew that he did wrong.

Red XIII was chasing Mini-Chazz across the hall.

"Hey, guys!" Shouted Chazz from across the room "HELP ME! I SAVED YOUR LIFE! WE'RE SQUARE IF YOU HELP ME!"

"Sorry, mate." Jack apologized "Yer on yer own."

RJ grabbed Jack's pant leg and began dragging him towards Red. He then grabbed onto Red XIII's tail to try and keep him from eating Chazz. They then bolted into the dining room and Shrapnel noticed this.

"I'm gonna leave BEFORE things get TOO intense..." he muttered before vanishing. Just in time, seeing as Red XIII landed on the table.Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"And to think I always called KIBA an animal..." Sora sighed to himself. Kiba was growling at this.

"You WHAT?!" Kiba snarled, Akamaru barking his approval.

"Red XIII, you know BETTER than to act like that in the palace!" Alexis scolded XIII, who couldn't answer, seeing as Chazz was trying to pry the creature's jaws open.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Shouted Chazz from inside Red's mouth. He pried open the jaws, but Jaden quickly slammed them shut again "GET ME OUT! IT'S DARK IN HERE!"

"So, Jaden, why'd you bring up that lousy bilge-rat, Chazz?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Uh...Mr. Krabs? There's somethin' I gotta tell ya about Chazz..." Jaden started, but a hand with a pepper shaker poked out of Red's mouth and sprayed it over Red XIII, causing him to sneeze. Chazz held out the card Magic Jammer, causing him to grow back to normal size. Everyone realized that he was discovered. Jaden finished, shakily "He's...uh...here."

"Chazz?! GUARDS!" Mr. Krabs shouted. Hassleberry, TLSoulDude, Pete, Marvin, the Koopa Bros., and Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) entered from all ends "Get that weirdo!"

"With PLEASURE!" The Koopa Bros. shouted as they zipped towards Chazz. Everyone grabbed Chazz in some area until Jaden and co. grabbed their arms.

"No! DON'T!" Shouted Jaden.

"LET GO!" Pete shouted, seeing as Jaden was on his back.

"Just listen!" Jaden pleaded.

"Your highness?" Asked TL, who was simply playing poker with Marvin and Hiro.

"C'mon, guys, we have an explanation." Sora strained, seeing as HE was holding back Hassleberry.

"You'd BETTER." Alexis and Krabs said at the same time.

"Look, Mr. Krabs," Jaden explained "You've gotta understand, Chazz was..."

"Brain washed." Chazz finished.

"Yeah." Jaden agreed "He was brain washed by Orochimaru with that Mind Control card. Chazz was only..." he trailed off, but quickly regrouped "Look, Chazz isn't THAT bad..." Mr. Krabs and Alexis were glaring at Jaden and co. TL simply threw down his cards before saying "I'm out."

"Maybe the Mind Control card theory worked better." Chazz snarled.

"Not all bad?!" Mr. Krabs demanded "He's the number 2 of my back-stabbin EX-Advisor."

"We can't allow this guy to run free!" Hassleberry said, relaxing his muscles and Sora took in a deep breath.

"We'll watch him." Jaden replied, gesturing to himself and his friends, but quickly added "With your permission, Mr. Krabs."

Mr. Krabs thought for a minute before replying "Alright, if ye watch Mr. Princeton EVERY minute he's here, he can stay."

Mr. Krabs scuttled away and the guards walked out, but Hassleberry turned to Jaden.

"Jaden, ya gotta know, if Princeton gives ya the slip, you'll get the punishment FIRST." He pointed out before leaving.

"Well, THAT went well." Kiba remarked, sarcastically to the group.

"Whew." Jaden sighed and turned to Alexis "Lexi, I thought I was done for."

"Not good." Sora simply said. He KNEW the look Alexis was giving Jaden. So did Jack.

"Hit the deck!" Jack shouted and they all ducked as Alexis turned to Jaden, ticked off.

"You were hiding Chazz all along, weren't you?!" She demanded of him.

"Alexis, ya don't..." Jaden started, but Alexis cut across him.

"I knew it! Just more secrets and lies!" She stormed off before wheeling back to Jaden "I thought you CHANGED!"

"Lexi, wait, it was at the market and Chazz..." Jaden was too late, Alexis ran off, crying "Some Royal Vizier I'll be. I hardly get the job for three minutes and already everyone hates me."

"Women..." Jack said, wisely "They can be overly dramatic at times." He then noticed that Kairi held out her Keyblade at him.

"Are you SURE you don't wanna rephrase that?" Kairi asked. Jack gulped. Shrapnel zipped over to Jaden.

"Hey, dude, Lexi's just a bit ticked. She'll get over it. Got it memorized?" Shrapnel pointed out before holding out a mug of hot chocolate "Cocoa?" He held it out to Jaden, who just looked more depressed "Not helpin', eh?"

"It's like every time things go right, it ALWAYS turns into a disaster!" Jaden snarled in frustration before wandering off, leaving the rest confused.

"Well, that's the problem with the right thing." Shrapnel said to Sora, RJ, and Kiba "Sometimes, it's for yourself. Got it memorized?"

Chazz was listening out of the window.

"That guy took the wrap for me. It's-it's like I owe 'im or somethin'." He wondered aloud, but added "NO WAY!"

"Let your conscience be your guide." Shrapnel said as he floated down as Jiminy Cricket, but his head suddenly sprang into its normal shape and size before he added "Got it memorized?"

"CONSCIENCE?!" Chazz demanded "Don't have one, don't need one! And I still feel the place where you SHOT ME!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Shrapnel apologized, in order to get Chazz to keep his mouth shut a while ago, he shot him in the arm. Shrapnel fired his gun and a poof of pink smoke hit Chazz, turning him into a a giant cheese puff, causing him to scream before changing back.

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Chazz screamed at the gun-happy genie "GIMME A HEART ATTACK?!"

"Oh, ya DO have a heart!" Shrapnel exclaimed, moving an X-Ray in front of Chazz, showing a tiny heart where it should be "An itsy-bitsy one, but hey, still bigger than Mr. Grinch's." He then poofed himself and Chazz into the courtyard.

"QUIT THE HOCUS-POCUS ALREADY!" Chazz shouted at Shrapnel.

"Look at the kid." Shrapnel said, being serious for one of the few times, pointing at Jaden. He looked sad with his hands tied around his legs and his head on his knees "Would it kill ya to do somethin' NICE for him?"

"Possibly I don't DO 'nice'." Chazz simply said.

"C'mon, it'll be FUN!"

"I don't do FUN, either."

"We've gotta get Lex and Jay back together! Got it memorized?" Shrapnel stated.

"Stop the Axel line already. Besides, I don't do the mushy stuff. It's not in my character."

"I get THAT, but it'll be _tricky_. Got it memorized?" Shrapnel said, Chazz brightened up.

"I can do tricky." He agreed, forgetting to complain about the 'Got it memorized' line.

"Perfect." Shrapnel said before laughing maniacally and coughing.


	6. Just Forget About Love

Chapter 6: Just Forget About Love

Back in the palace, Alexis was weeping into Red XIII's fur until someone who she didn't want walked in.

"Oh, c'mon, Alexis." Said the person who walked in, it was Chazz "Don't waste those tears on HIM."

"Get OUT OF HERE, CHAZZ!" Alexis shouted, closing the curtains.

"Hey, don't take it out on ME." Chazz scoffed "HE'S the cretin. I never should've saved his life."

Alexis heard the last bit and opened the curtains enough for Chazz to get in.

"You saved his life?" Alexis asked, wondering if the whole world went crazy.

"That's right." Chazz replied, tying his arms behind his neck "The guy owed me, that's why he stood up for me."

"That STILL didn't give him the right to just LIE to me like that."

"Y'know what, Lexi, I agree. I'm goin' Broadway again." Chazz pointed out as he broke into song.

Chazz: _Forget about that guy_. _Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms._

Chazz held up a picture of Jaden. Alexis took it, but laid it down so that she couldn't see it.

Chazz: _Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Saying 'game on' is obnoxious. The thrill, the chill, will make you nauseous! And you'll never get enough! Just forget about love!_

Alexis threw a pillow at Chazz, who got sent onto the balcony. He saw Shrapnel and gave him the thumb's-up before whispering "She's burning up! Make with the magic!"

Chazz: _Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance._

Shrapnel crept over and shot the flowerpot, causing it to tip over. Alexis barely caught it and smelled it. She then glanced to her mirror, where a reflection of Jaden appeared and vanished after saying "Alexis..."

Chazz: _Then you feel the blush_.

Chazz snatched the flower and jumped onto the balcony. Alexis followed and saw the mourning Jaden.

Chazz: _When he's spouting out some sentimental mush! Love really is revolting! It's even worse than when you're molting! Enough of this fluff! Just forget about love!_

Alexis then joined in.

Alexis: _I had almost forgotten the way it felt_ w_hen he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a-flutter._

Chazz: _Oh, how I shudder..._

Alexis: _The first time we kissed..._

Chazz: _It won't be missed! Forget about his touch!_

Alexis: _I can't forget about his touch..._

Chazz: _In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much._

Alexis: _It matters so mu-uch._

Alexis walked across the palace, followed by Chazz.

Chazz: _You're better on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone!_

Alexis went down the stairs and hummed after freshening up and bursting out with Chazz.

Alexis and Chazz: _Love's filled with compromises!_

The two danced around before the song continued.

Chazz: _And don't you hate those big surprises?_

Alexis: _A cozy rendezvous!_

Chazz: _Oh, please!_

Shrapnel fired two bullets, which hung around Alexis' head like a pair of fireflies.

Alexis: _Candlelight for two..._

Chazz: _Oh, jeez_.

Alexis: _Looks you're calling my bluff!_

Alexis and Chazz: _(I can't) (Just) forget about love!_

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted Chazz "I'm NOT going ANY further! I'm SICK of the nonstop singing!"

"C'mon, the ORIGINAL song was longer." Alexis pointed out.

"And in the original fic, TL skipped the There's So Much More To Me AND part of the Jad Yuka song. Farewell!" Chazz snarled before storming off. Alexis sighed before walking over to Jaden.

"Alexis," Jaden said, not looking up "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept that secret from ya."

"It's okay. Chazz told me." Alexis replied. The two ran off.

Meanwhile, while the guards were on patrol duty, Plankton snuck in with Orochimaru's lamp.

"Alright, Mr. O, we're here!" Plankton said, rubbing Orochimaru's lamp.

Orochimaru appeared in his human form.

"About time. I was getting CRAMPED." Orochimaru pointed out, obviously irritated. He then noticed Chazz was with Jaden and Alexis "It seems unusual, but looks like my former lackey, Chazz Princeton, has made friendships with my foes. This could be QUITE useful..."

Alexis ran over to Chazz and hugged him as the rest of Jaden's friends came back--Sora and Kairi red (probably doing something that involved lip-lock), Kiba looking confused (by the scene), and Jack tipsy (he'd been into his rum...again).

"What's with this scene?" Kiba asked.

"Thanks, Chazz." Alexis thanked Mr. Princeton before looking back at Kiba and saying "It's not what you think."

"Okay. Things got a whole LOT weirder..." Kiba pointed out. RJ was chased out of his jacket by Akamaru. They had as much issues with each other as Kiba did with Jack. Jaden sighed.

"I'm still sorry, Lex." He apologized again.

"I know, Jaden." Alexis responded. Shrapnel came in with a false French accent.

"Ah, true love can never be broken..." he pointed out before losing the accent and throwing in "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, but it CAN be mended if it's just between two." Jaden pointed out.

"Cut, print, check the gate, moving on." Shrapnel replied, getting the point.

Jaden and Alexis looked ready to kiss, but then everyone (except Sora, Kairi, and Jack, who passed out in the flowerbed) appeared as a camera crew.

"And TODAY'S hot couple have JUST gotten back together!" Shrapnel exclaimed, changing into a TV host "Lexi, lookin' great! Jay, chin-up!"

Chazz jammed his hand in front of the camera "CAN'T YA SEE THEY WANT SOME ALONE TIME, STUPID?!" Chazz shouted "SHOW'S OVER, MOVE IT, DEADBEATS!"

"Ah, alright." Shrapnel sighed "Kiba, take Jack and let's get outta here."

"Why me?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked at this and Kiba seemed a bit ticked by this "I don't BELIEVE in karma, Akamaru! (A/N: Neither do I.)" Kiba then grabbed Jack and began dragging the pirate, who was humming something without a tune, away. Sora and Kairi followed suit along with Akamaru, who took a bone before leaving. Alexis turned to Jaden.

"Are you SURE Chazz changed?" She asked "Because he seems the same to me."

"BEAT IT, VERMIN!" Chazz screamed to RJ, who was fighting back...until Chazz growled at him like a mad dog. He screamed before running away "Now that the free-loaders are outta here, I'm gonna go somewhere and THROW UP. See ya!" Chazz then sulked away.

"Hey, if he could get us alone..." Jaden pointed out before pulling Alexis into a kiss.


	7. Plans of Treachery

Chapter 7: Plan of Treachery

Chazz was on a chair, surrounded by fruits and he grinned before getting into a comfortable position.

"Ah, bein' one of the GOOD guys sure has its advantages." He said to himself "Advisor to Jaden, who's the Grand Vizier. When HE becomes king, I'LL be the Vizier, but I'm not gonna blow it like Mr. O! Then it'll be nothing but smooth sailin' and I won't have to take orders from ANYONE again!"

Chazz just put some grapes into his mouth when he realized that the room went dark and he was in a spotlight. Right in front of him was his old boss--Orochimaru. The sight of THIS made him cough up his grapes.

"Mr. O?!" Chazz gasped, not expecting the snake man to come back. Orochimaru blasted two candles out just by looking at them and Plankton came out with his lamp. Chazz added, nervously "I...uh...didn't mean to knock you into the well! I didn't know what I was doing! Then that slacker and his friends came back and made an offer I couldn't refuse!"

Chazz bolted behind a pillar, but Orochimaru appeared again, startling him.

"Don't worry, Princeton." Orochimaru said, grinning "I have NOT come to take my revenge on you."

"I knew that!" Chazz replied, nervously.

"That's it!" Shouted Plankton, getting an idea "I could wish for the lost treasure of King Atem!"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed, taking this as a possibility of betrayal, and Plankton was sealed in a SUPER small treasure chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Orochimaru apologized, but was still smiling "Was THAT your third wish?"  
"No..." Plankton said from within the chest. Orochimaru let him go and turned to Chazz.

"Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, you can see that Plankton is my new friend, seeing as HE was kind enough to set me free! And it's come to my attention that you've gotten a NEW friend by the name of..." Orochimaru the spat out, using venom in both syllables "_Jaden_!"

"Uh...friend is a strong term." Chazz pointed out, nervously "I prefer the term acquaintance."

"I'm planning a surprise for Jaden." Orochimaru continued, ignoring Chazz "And YOU will lead him to the party."

"Ya know, I don't think I'm cut out for this job." Chazz replied after gulping "Maybe you should get the pirate! Yeah, the pirate's MUCH better suited for the job than..."

"NO, PRINCETON!" Orochimaru roared "ONLY YOU!"

Later, Chazz was pacing around, trying to find out what to say to Jaden. Bumblebee and Kiba weren't too far, but far enough not to hear him.

"Alright, Jay, I was only thinkin'..." Chazz muttered before he was being spritzed by motor fluid "HEY!"

"Bumblebee," Kiba commanded "Stop lubricating the guy. Besides, we've gotta get back with the guys."

Kiba and Bumblebee ran back and Chazz looked back to see if Jaden was with 'em, but it was just Shrapnel, Sora, Kairi, Kiba, Jack, Bumblebee, and RJ playing a combination of foosball and pool. Sora and Kairi were playing foosball, whereas everyone else was playing pool. Shrapnel was taking his time, which was SEVERELY irritated.

"Easy, easy..." Shrapnel said, focusing on the ball.

"Can't ya just shoot it?" Kiba asked, irritably "You'd shoot anything ELSE."

"Listen, dog-boy," Shrapnel pointed out "Pool is a highly difficult game that takes IMMENSE concentration!"

"But you're holding up the game!" Kiba shouted.

"Aiming and SHOOT!" Shrapnel shouted, tossing away the stick and simply shooting the ball...which flew off the table, over the head of Sora and Kairi, and got caught in Chazz's mouth "Sorry, whiner friend." Shrapnel apologized before reaching into his mouth and pulling to no avail "Oh. Got a good hold in there, huh? Looks like THIS is a job for professionals! Doctors!" Shrapnel shot the guys into doctor uniforms "Nurses!" He shot Kairi and RJ into nurse uniform.

"Why am I A NURSE, DANG IT?!" RJ demanded before ripping off the dress and stomping on it.

"RJ!" Shrapnel shouted "Chazz is our BUDDY now, we can trust him, right? What cha say?"

RJ thought for a while before taking out a golf club. He placed a boot on it and brought it smashing onto Chazz's stomach, causing the ball to be spewed out.

"BRILLIANT!" Shrapnel exclaimed. The ball bounced towards Chazz again, but Shrapnel shot it into dust.

"Thanks, JR." Chazz said.

"It's RJ." Shrapnel and RJ corrected.

"Whatever." Chazz dismissed.

"That's the spirit!" Shrapnel shouted before bringing everyone into a large hug "We're all a BIG, happy family!"

"Yeah, happy." Chazz spat before wriggling free "Now, I've gotta go find Jaden."

Chazz stormed out and Shrapnel just stared.

"Check please." He said before poofing back into his sports clothes "Who's next?"

"Me, finally." Kiba snarled before taking out the rod and getting all the balls into the holes in one go "Next?"

"Pool isn't my thing anyway. Got it memorized?" Shrapnel said, poofing out of his sports clothes.

Chazz was sneaking through the halls and noticed Jaden and Alexis.

"I know Chazz was a heel and workin' for Orochimaru, but I think he's startin' to change." Jaden pointed out.

"Well, I guess we can give him a chance..." Alexis sighed. The two then noticed Chazz sneaking around them.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, hey guys!" Chazz answered, sweating and grinning nervously "I was wonderin'...it's about time we patch things up with Krabs. So, how about a scenic, cross-country ride in Bumblebee?"

"Sounds good to me." Alexis agreed, smiling.

"Alright, I'll bring Shrapnel! He's a big hit with Old Man Krabs!" Jaden said, excitedly.

"NO!" Chazz shouted, spastically before adding, nervously "Ya won't get a word in edgewise with that deranged gunman."

"He's got a point." Alexis said "Ya need some quiet time with Krabs."

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Chazz.

"Looks like we've got a plan, then." Jaden said.

"C'mon, let's go get dad!" Alexis shouted, dragging Jaden away by the arm "Just a moment." She turned to Chazz "Chazz, I hat e to admit it, but I was wrong about you." Alexis then gave Chazz a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him slightly.

"WAIT!" Chazz shouted as Alexis and Jaden began leaving, but noticed a pair of snake-like eyes looking down at him. The two looked confused before he added in a defeated manner "I'll be with ya in a minute."

When the two were gone, Chazz turned away in guilt, but felt a pair of hands on his shoulder--Orochimaru had materialized out of nowhere.

"Good. Everything's going as planned..." he sneered.


	8. Second Rate

Chapter 8: Second Rate

Meanwhile, Alexis was explaining the situation to Mr. Krabs.

"Just give him another chance, dad." Alexis pleaded. Mr. Krabs sighed.

"I'll do me best, Lex." Mr. Krabs said.

"After you, Old Man Krabs!" Jaden said, opening Bumblebee's driver's seat door. Bumblebee zoomed around to give Mr. Krabs some kicks. When he drove near Jaden and Chazz, his back door flew open and the two jumped in.

"Let's go for a ride, Bumblebee!" Jaden shouted.

"_I feel good!_" Bumblebee sang before driving off.

"Have a good time!" Alexis shouted after them.

"See ya later!" Kairi called.

Shrapnel, Sora, Kiba, RJ, Akamaru, and Jack ran towards then in picnic gear.

"Comin' through!" Shrapnel shouted "Make way for the picnic dudes! Got it memorized?"

"Sorry, guys." Kairi said with a grin on her face "But they already left."

"WITHOUT US?!" Shrapnel, Sora, and Kiba gasped.

"Bein' marooned's worse, mates. Savvy?" Jack pointed out.

"I've had worse times." RJ said.

"No worries, guys!" Shrapnel said, brightening up "We can catch up with 'em in a heartbeat!"

Shrapnel tried flying off with the guys, but was stopped by Alexis.

"They left without US, too." She pointed out "Jaden and Chazz need some alone time to patch up."

"Got that, guys?" Shrapnel asked.

"Yup." Replied Sora.

"Y'know what THAT means?" Shrapnel asked again.

"I do." Kiba replied.

"Same here." Sora answered.

"Aye, mates." Jack responded. RJ and Akamaru nodded and they all got a malicious look in their eyes before shouting at the top of their lungs...

"MORE FOOD FOR US!"

The six began scarfing down food and grossing out the girls. Shrapnel noticed this and held out some half-eaten food.

"Sorry!" He apologized "Want some?"  
"No thanks." The two replied.

"Help yourself!" Kairi said, quickly.

"See ya!" Alexis replied before the two ran off and the boys continued their gorging.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was zipping across a gorge outside of the city.

"C'mon, guys! We just said goodbye to the speed limit!" Mr. Krabs laughed, heartily. Chazz seemed to be getting a SEVERE case of motion sickness.

"And I'M gonna say goodbye to my lunch!" He groaned.

"Consider yerself you ain't losin' more than that, Mr. Princeton!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Over there!" Chazz groaned, pointing to the edge of a waterfall "THAT'S where we've gotta go."

Bumblebee shifted into his robot mode and blasted the three out of his cannon. Jaden landed on his feet, Krabs landed on Chazz, Chazz landed on his face, and Chazz's face landed on the ground.

"OWWWW!!" Chazz screamed in pain.

"I gotta admit Chazz," Jaden sighed, not noticing Chazz's misfortune "Ya know a good place to stop."

Back with the guys, the food was just about gone.

"Ah, it just doesn't get better than this." Shrapnel sighed before tossing Jack some rum.

"I like rum, rum is good." Jack said to himself before chugging the alcohol.

"Uh...Shrapnel?" Sora asked.

"We've got a MAJOR problem here!" Kiba shouted, gesturing at the picnic area, which was getting attacked by several small, scaly, writhing things.

"SNAKES!" Shrapnel shouted before changing into an exterminator outfit "Leave THIS to the pro's!" Shrapnel sprayed the snakes, but they seemed unaffected by the BUG spray. They simply writhed together to form a peculiar shape. When the snakes vanished, Orochimaru appeared.

"OROCHIMARU!" The six shouted, but Akamaru just yipped before jumping back into Kiba's jacket, shuddering.

"Sorry about the picnic, boys." Orochimaru sneered "But I couldn't have YOU around, spoiling my plans."

"We've got one SERIOUS snake problem. Savvy?" Jack said.

"No worries, guys." Shrapnel stated, optimistically "He's a GENIE now! He can't kill us! It's in the rule book!" Orochimaru laughed as his tongue turned into a snake, coiled itself around Shrapnel (making his eyes expand, comically), and tossed him into the wall (his injuries healed over in a matter of seconds) "But, then again, you'd be surprised what you could live through..." Shrapnel moaned.

"You all WERE always good for a laugh." Orochimaru cackled.

"Oh, REALLY?!" The guys snarled. Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged only to have it blocked by a knife that came from Orochimaru's mouth. Kiba sprung at the snake man only to get caught by a snake. RJ and Jack were quickly picked up by another snake. Shrapnel jumped into the air, firing bullets at Orochimaru. They appeared to work, seeing as Orochimaru was gone and the guys were released.

"There's ONE Goth who's gone fer good. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Who's laughin' NOW?!" Shrapnel asked, poofing himself into Superman-esque clothes.

There was maniacal laughter as Orochimaru reappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Why, I believe it's me." He sneered before singing.

Orochimaru: _I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing._

Sora was poofed into a magician uniform and a hat that stuck to his head.

"What's going on?!" Sora demanded.

Orochimaru: _I bet you've got a bunny under that hat!_

Sora was flattened by a giant, stuffed bunny that came out of the hat.

Orochimaru: _Now here's your chance, to get the best of me. Hope your hand is hot!_

Six cards fly into Orochimaru's hand. All the guys, minus Sora who was flattened by the rabbit, were on the cards. Shrapnel, Kiba, Jack, RJ, and Akamaru were all Joker cards in clown suits.

"This be embarrassing..." Jack muttered.

Orochimaru: _C'mon, clown! Let's see what you got!_

Orochimaru tossed Jack next to Sora. The rest changed back. Shrapnel tried gunning down Orochimaru to no avail.

Orochimaru: _You try to slam me with your hardest stuff! But your double whammy isn't up to snuff! I'll set the record straight, you're simply out of date! You're only second rate!_

Orochimaru grabbed Shrapnel by the leather straps on his shirt and threw him onto a porch, where he turned into an old man. Kiba and Akamaru snarled as Shrapnel changed back.

Orochimaru: _You think your dog's a meanie, but your wolf's tame._

Akamaru jumped at Orochimaru, turning red, but Orochimaru made him jump through in his normal form before backhanding him away.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, but he, Shrapnel, and RJ all appeared on a stool where Orochimaru was showing a complex mathematical formula.

Orochimaru: _You've got a lot to learn about the genie game! So for your information, I'll reiterate. You're only second rate!_

Orochimaru jammed a dunce cap onto Kiba, who struggled with it until it covered him completely, leaving RJ and Shrapnel. He tipped the stool over until the two fell over and landed on Orochimaru's fingers like finger-puppets with the rest who were looking beat-up.

Orochimaru: _Men cower at the power in my pinky!_

They backed off from the pinky, which tried getting close to them. They then noticed that Orochimaru's thumb was decorated like his black genie form.

Orochimaru: _My thumb is number one on every list!_

The thumb then morphed into Orochimaru's actual genie form.

Orochimaru: _But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!_

Orochimaru blasted the ground, where graves appeared and the guys were jammed into them and tombstones appeared at the heads of them. They were buried until Shrapnel came out and tried shooting Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru: _Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise! Snap me in a trap, cut me down to size!_

The guys chained up Orochimaru and placed him in a box, which Sora and Jack stabbed. However, Orochimaru just poofed out, unharmed.

Orochimaru: _I'll make a big escape! It's just a piece of cake! You're only second rate!_

The guys were running from this until they came to an Orochimaru Stone Henge.

Orochimaru: _You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough!_ _And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up! Let me pontificate upon your sorry state! You're only second rate!_

The guys ran until they were surrounded by several mirrors, which had reflections of Orochimaru on it.

Orochimaru: _Zaba-caba-dabra!_

They ran from them and saw an old lady on a rocking chair. Shrapnel walks over, trying to see if she could help them, but it turns out to be Orochimaru in disguise.

Orochimaru: _Granny's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus! And this thing's bigger than the both of us!_

They then begin running through a hall filled with Orochimarus.

Orochimaru: _So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your underwear!_

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and all their pants fell down. Shrapnel's had little guns, Sora's had Disney Mickey Mouse ears, Kiba's had dogs, and Jack was wearing heart boxers.

"More of Jack than I wanted to see!" Kiba said, quickly.

Orochimaru: _And I can hardly wait to discombobulate!_

Orochimaru zapped Shrapnel into getting stuck in a crate, which landed on top of RJ.

Orochimaru: _I'll send ya back and packing in a shipping crate!_

The rest then got stuck on a spinning plate, which was being spun by Mr. O himself.

Orochimaru: _You'll make a better living with a spinning plate! You're only second rate!_

Orochimaru tossed the plate up, which broke. Sora was pinned under a giant rabbit again, Jack was disoriented next to Akamaru, who was slapped silly, Kiba was trapped under to giant dunce cap, and RJ was pinned under the giant crate, which had Shrapnel in it.

"Ah, THAT was invigorating." Orochimaru sighed to himself as Plankton hopped out "Come, Plankton, we have MORE lives to ruin."

"Perfect." Plankton said with a maniacal tone to his voice "Now, stage TWO of our plan can begin!"

"Guys?" Asked Kairi as she walked out "I heard some noises and..." she then noticed what happened to the rest and gasped before she was knocked out by a well-aimed karate chop by Orochimaru.

"And like that, she's gone." Orochimaru said as he and Plankton walked out.


	9. Krab's Capture and Betrayal by Princeton

Chapter 9: Krabs' Capture and Betrayal of Princeton

Meanwhile, Jaden, Krabs, and Chazz were back on the cliff.

"Sorry 'bout Chazz, Old Man Krabs." Jaden apologized as he and Mr. Krabs tried, and failed, skipping stones "I guess...I just saw somethin' different in him."

"There COULD be a possibility that I overlooked somethin' in Mr. Princeton..." Mr. Krabs murmured before speaking to Jaden directly "Well, Jaden me boy, if I could see somethin' else in ye besides money, I can see somethin' different in Chazz."

Jaden tossed a stone, which succeeded in making a double-skip. He then left the crustacean to try and skip the stone to go to Chazz.

"Hey, Chazz." Jaden said "Thanks. This is REALLY great."

"Don't thank me." Chazz replied, just looking at the ground "Really."

A bunch of cloaked thieves then surrounded the three.

"WHOA!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Mr. Krabs!" Jaden shouted when a metallic arm slapped him and sent him to the ground. He removed his hood to show a one-eyed mono-brow single-celled organism "Plankton?"

"Surprise!" Plankton shouted as his horse trampled over Jaden and Chazz. Jaden then got up and grabbed Chazz by the jacket.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Jaden snarled.

"Traitor's a STRONG word." Chazz pointed out, nervously "I prefer the term Turn-coat."

"Jaden! HELP!" Mr. Krabs screamed as he was restrained by a bunch of the riders. Jaden snarled before wheeling over the Chazz.

"I'll deal with YOU later!" He growled before jumping into Bumblebee "Let's go!"

"_BORN TO BE WILD!_" Bumblebee sang before driving off after the riders, who took off.

Jaden took in the geography and noticed something and grinned.

"They're headed for a cliff!" He said, triumphantly "We can get 'em when they stop there!"

"_Bad news...boss man._" Bumblebee responded.

"What?" Jaden asked before noticing that the horses suddenly grew bat wings and flew off "Well, THIS is gonna complicate things. Does Plankton know magic?" Bumblebee's response was to make an electronic whirring that sounded like 'I dunno' "Can ya follow 'em?"

"_Hang onto your butts._" Bumblebee responded in a voice similar to Samuel L. Jackson before changing into his robot mode. The yellow top of his head swung down to cover his face while a cannon appeared out of his wrist. He fired it at the Pegasus carrying Krabs. It missed, but the force behind it caused it to falter and Mr. Krabs fell from it, screaming.

"GET THAT CRAB!" Plankton shouted to the nearest person.

"Hold on, Mr. Krabs!" Jaden said "Here's where we loose 'em!" Bumblebee shifted back into his Camarro form and drove off at high speeds. They seemed to be out of harms way when a black whirlpool appeared out of nowhere and broke one of Bumblebee's windows, sucking Mr. Krabs out.

"Jaden!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he was getting sucked in "Bumblebee!"

"Krabs!" Jaden shouted and then spoke to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, we've gotta get him!"

"_No problem!_" Bumblebee replied before driving back.

Jaden reached in for Mr. Krabs, but he and Bumblebee got sucked in, too. However, the whirlpool spat Jaden back out and he grabbed onto the edge of the gorge, Plankton's steed walked over and stomped his hand, causing him to fall.

"Well, NOW the peanut gallery's gone." Plankton chuckled before the person next to him fired a spell "What ARE you doin'?!"

Jaden was hit by the spell just as he reached a raging waterfall and was gently lowered below it and floated away, gently.

"You just saved him!" Plankton shouted to the riders, who melded together to form Orochimaru "We were THIS close to finishing him, you son of a..." Orochimaru grabbed Plankton by the antenna and brought him to eye levels.

"LOOK, YOU COCKROACH!" Orochimaru snarled, but changed his attitude immediately "I have more PAINFUL ways to dispose of Jaden."

"Yeah, I knew that." Plankton replied, shakily. Orochimaru then dropped him to the ground.

"As soon as we get our revenge," Orochimaru pointed out "YOU get your third wish."

"YES!" Plankton exclaimed "I get my third wish!"

"But, all credit for this capture goes to YOU," Orochimaru stated, pointing to Chazz "Chazz Princeton. This couldn't have been accomplished without YOU."

"Don't mention it." Chazz sighed, looking...sad.

Night came and Jaden was washed up on shore when he regained consciousness.

"Bumblebee? Mr. Krabs?" He asked himself before getting back up and remembering "CHAZZ!" Jaden then began staggering back to Crossopolis.

Meanwhile, in the castle dungeon, Mr. Krabs was chained to the wall along with Jaden's friends, minus Shrapnel and Alexis.

"Orochimaru, ya bilge rat!" Mr. Krabs shouted "I shoulda known ye were behind this!"  
Orochimaru and Chazz walked in. Orochimaru looked triumphant, but Chazz was hanging his head.

"But I couldn't have done it without Mr. Princeton's help." Orochimaru corrected, patting Chazz on the shoulder.

"Chazz!" Sora snarled.

"Even pirates don't tolerate double-crossers." Jack pointed out.

"Traitor!" Kiba roared.

"We trusted you and THIS is how you repay us?!" Kairi demanded.

"Hey, I only played a SMALL part!" Chazz retaliated.

"Boss?" Plankton asked, trying to electrocute Bumblebee "The robot's not cooperating."

Bumblebee then broke free and shifted back into his Camarro form and drove off.

"Go, Bumblebee!" Shouted Sora.

"Get help!" Kiba shouted, too.

"No, he won't." Orochimaru replied, snapping his fingers. Several tacks appeared and popped Bumblebee's tires. Orochimaru snapped his fingers again and Bumblebee frosted over.

"_I tried..._" Bumblebee moaned before deactivating.

"But not hard enough." Sora sighed.

"Mr. Orochimaru!" Mr. Krabs snarled "When I get outta here, I'm gonna have the guards get ye and..."

"I'm gonna have to make sure that doesn't happen." Orochimaru sniggered, taking Mr. Krabs' crown.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Mr. Krabs asked, sweating "That cost me money!"

Orochimaru held out the crown and poofed a duel disk into his hand. He then broke the crown and duel disk by slamming it into the royal headwear.

"Hey!" Plankton shouted "THAT looked expensive!"

"We'll be needing it for our plan." Orochimaru said, simply.

"Couldn't we have used ANOTHER crown?" Plankton asked, miserably.

"No. For Krabs' crown and the duel disk will be necessary in sealing Jaden's fate." Orochimaru replied as Jaden continued staggering through the desert.


	10. Framed

Chapter 10: Framed

Jaden finally made it back to Crossopolis by nighttime. He saw Hassleberry waiting at the front step.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden exclaimed "Boy, I'm glad to see ya. Krabs' been..."

"Sorry, 'bout this." Hassleberry pointed out before snapping his fingers "Get 'im."

The Koopa Bros., Marvin, Pete, and TL (who looked confused) all restrained him.

"What did I..." Jaden stammered, but Hassleberry cut across him.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't have to." He pointed out before addressing the charges "Yer under arrest for murderin' the king."

The guards dragged Jaden into the dungeon, where he explained his story to Hassleberry, who looked genuinely curious.

"Then ya fell over the waterfall?" He asked "How'd ya survive that?"  
"Believe me, I wish I could tell ya." Jaden replied. Pete, who was behind Hassleberry, laughed raucously.

"A likely story." Sneered the chubby cat.

"It's the truth, dang it!" Jaden swore, loudly "Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because we know you're lying." Replied a voice as Alexis entered the room, holding out the remains of the duel disk and crown "We found these in Mr. Krabs' room. His crown broken next to this duel disk, which people have agreed belongs to YOU."

"You don't REALLY think..." Jaden tried saying, but Alexis simply cut across him.

"I thought you LOVED me." She snarled "But, apparently, all YOU want is to rule Crossopolis!"

"I didn't want to rule ANYTHING!" Jaden replied, but Alexis ignored this.

"He dies tomorrow." She simply stated "For the murder of my dad."

With that, she ran into a door and slammed it shut.

"Lexi, please!" Jaden pleaded, but Hassleberry simply turned to Pete.

"This guy ain't dyin' because of ME." He growled before walking off.

"Yer in MY hands, now, street rat." Pete guffawed.

Alexis walked down the stairs and into the dungeon. There, she saw the frozen Bumblebee and the prisoners--Sora, Kiba, Jack, RJ, Akamaru, and...ANOTHER Alexis? Plankton was making sure that her chains were tight when the other Alexis walked up close to the chained one. Her hair became black as she changed into Orochimaru.

"You should have SEEN the look on Jaden's face when Princess Alexis sentenced him to death!" Orochimaru sneered.

"NO!" Shouted Alexis in disbelief.

"YES!" Plankton shouted in joy "Then I get my third wish?"

"Yes." Orochimaru sighed in exasperation "Then you get your third wish."

"Chazz!" Alexis snarled "One day, you're gonna pay for this!"  
"I think you're kinda makin' a big deal out of this." Chazz whimpered from behind a pillar.

Orochimaru walked over to Alexis and cupped her chin in his hand "Such spirit." He sighed before retracting his hand after she tried biting it "Let's offer a few days in chains, you shall be more kindly disposed toward me, especially if you want your father to remain healthy." Orochimaru then turned to Chazz "Mr. Princeton! You betrayed me and then allied yourself with my enemies! Then, you betrayed them as soon as possible. That's what I like about YOU, you're so...predictable. A true villain, through and through." Orochimaru then gave Chazz a slap on the back.

"Thanks, Mr. O." Replied Chazz, relieved that his life had been spared.

Dawn broke over Jaden's cell and Pete banged on his cell door.

"DAWN!" He shouted, grabbed the hapless Duelist by the scruff of his jacket and heaving him out. The Koopa Bros. and Marvin followed him. TL and Hassleberry stayed out of it. Hassleberry caught Jaden's eye and sighed.

"Ain't nothin' personal, sergeant." He mumbled.

"I know." Replied Jaden.

They marched Jaden up the stairs. Back in the dungeon, Orochimaru grins as he morphs into Alexis, wearing peasant clothes.

"I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you, my lady." (S)he sneered before walking out.

"When I get my hands on you, Ultima Goth!" ALexis snarled at Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru turned back with his sneer still in place.

"I'm so worried." Orochimaru replied in his own voice, which ringed with sarcasm.

When Orochimaru was gone, Chazz ran over to Shrapnel's crate.

"Chazz, I don't understand!" Kairi snarled at him.

"How could you turn over Jaden after all he's done for you?!" Alexis demanded.

"Y'know, Chazz..." RJ growled at Chazz before squeaking and growling in his own language. Chazz held out a dictionary that said 'Raccon-English Dictionary'.

"Never knew a raccoon could have THAT colorful of a vocal." He muttered to himself before adding "AND MY MOTHER DOES NOT EAT GYM-SHORTS!" RJ went silent after that statement. Chazz got out a crowbar and began trying to open up the crate with it.

"What're you doing?" Kiba asked.

"What do you THINK I'm doin', dog-boy?!" Chazz snarled, while standing on the bar "Trying to free Shrapnel, the deranged gunman, slacker of a genie, so HE can save your slacker of a friend!"

"Why're ya doing it NOW?" Sora asked.

"Well, I never wanted to return to Mr. O in the first place." Chazz replied, while still trying to get the box opened "But he threatened me with physical violence that would end in MY undoing. And I know I'd rather DIE than join up with YOU slackers to Orochimaru's face. It's a bit confusing, but, long story short, I'm makin' up for my crimes AGAIN by freeing you guys and helpin' you to save the day."

"Now, you're sounding like ME." Jack pointed out as Chazz continued trying to free Shrapnel.

"C'mon, Chazz!" Sora encouraged.

"You can do it." Alexis continued.

Meanwhile, in yet ANOTHER part of the castle, Itchy the Mouse (the Simpsons) was sharpening a sword that he often used on Scratchy the cat. He handed it to Pete, who chopped off a hunk of log after dawning an executioner's mask. Jaden gulped, knowing HE was next. The Koopa Bros. and Marvin led Jaden up the stairs.

Back in the dungeon, Chazz left the crowbar and heaved the crate above his head, trying to smash it onto the ground.

"You'll have to lift it a little higher." Alexis pointed out.

"Who do you think I am?!" Chazz demanded "The Incredible Hulk?!"

"More like Savage SHE-Hulk." Sora muttered to Kiba and the two began laughing.

Back with Jaden, Pete readied his axe and began to swing it down until...

"Wait!" Called Alexis. Jaden sighed with relief.

"Lexi!" He called "I knew you wouldn't go through with this!"  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." Alexis replied...then her face changed into Orochimaru's "Street rat!" The face quickly changed back into Alexis', who walked off.

"Orochimaru!" Jaden gasped "It's Orochi..." he was cut off (no pun intended) by the fact that the green Koopa Brother covered his face with a brown bag.

Back with the rest, Chazz dropped the crate down to no avail and simply pulled out a bomb, which exploded, setting the gunhappy genie free. He flew out of the dungeon and blew the axe out of Pete's hand before taking off with Jaden. Jaden pulled off his mask and looked at Shrapnel.

"Thanks a million, Shrapnel!" Jaden thanked.

"Hey, Jay," Shrapnel replied "That whole Headless Horseman look went outta date YEARS ago. Got it memorized? NOW, for my next trick..." Back in the dungeon, Krabs and Alexis vanish "Got..." Jaden's friends, along with RJ and Bumblebee, also vanish "It! Memorized?!"

Everyone appeared back on the castle turret, Mr. Krabs' crown and Jaden's Duel Disk undamaged.

"Everybody's undamaged! That's good...right?" Shrapnel asked, somewhat unsure.

"Aye, it would be, me gun-happy friend." Jack answered.

"Jaden!" Alexis called before hugging Jaden.

"I'll NEVER leave your side AGAIN!" RJ shouted, hugging Jaden's face.

"Great to see ya, too, RJ, Lex." Jaden replied, prying RJ off his face.

"There's someone ELSE who wants to talk to you." Alexis continued as Chazz peeked from behind Kairi, Sora, and Kiba.

"Uh...hey?" Chazz said, shakily.

"YOU SET ME UP!" Jaden shouted before strangling Chazz "How could you stand LOOKING at yourself! You lousy..." Jaden didn't finish his sentence, seeing as Jack and Alexis pried his hands loose and Chazz darted behind the three he was previously hiding behind.

"Don't get hasty, mate. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Yeah, Jay." Alexis continued "Chazz rescued us."

"Yeah." Kiba continued, moving away from Chazz.

"He didn't HAVE to..." Sora continued again, also moving away from Chazz.

"But he did it anyway." Kairi ended, moving and leaving Chazz exposed.

"Rescue, HIM?!" Jaden asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup." Chazz muttered "Didn't have to, but did it anyway."

"Aye. The votes are in. The world's gone upside-down." Jack pointed out.

"That's nice and all," Chazz replied "But NOW would be the part where we flee for our stinkin' lives."

"Not yet." Jaden said "We have to stop Orochimaru!"

"But he's too powerful." Alexis replied.

"It was tough enough beating him as a HUMAN." Kiba added.

"Now, with the power of a genie, it'll be IMPOSSIBLE." Sora ended.

"I still remember fighting those Sound Ninja." Kairi responded.

"Aye. One of them DID smell like a lavatory, though." Jack replied for no apparent reason.

"You have only ONE choice..." Shrapnel continued, turning into Elrond momentarily before changing back "If ya can destroy his lamp, that'll destroy Mr. O, too! Got it memorized?"

"Then we'll do THAT!" Jaden said, slamming his fist into his hand. Chazz then tapped his shoulder.

"Uh...reality check for Mr. Jaden Yuki?" Chazz asked "In case you haven't noticed, Orochimaru is LARGE AND IN CHARGE! And only I'M allowed to call him Mr. O!"

"Mr. Princeton be RIGHT!" Mr. Krabs replied "There be no tellin' WHAT that bilge-rat Orochimaru could do to Crossopolis! There might not be any people left to tax! I mean...we have a responsibility to save the day!"

"Maybe YOU do," Chazz pointed out "But I don't! I only have responsibility to THREE people—Me, Myself, and I!"  
"We get it, Chazz." Jaden replied as they got into Bumblebee "You've done PLENTY for us. Just sit this one out. And thanks."

Bumblebee drove off as Chazz walked off.

"Yeah, I've done WAY more than plenty!" Chazz muttered "And THEY still owe me, BIG TIME! YOU HEAR ME?! Jeez Louis."

However, Chazz looked to the way that they left.


	11. Death of Orochimaru

Chapter 11: Death of Orochimaru

Orochimaru was back in charge of Crossopolis in Krabs' throne and Plankton holding his lamp.

"Finally, my revenge is COMPLETE!" He cackled before turning to Plankton "Now, for ONE last thing."

"My third wish?" Plankton asked, excitedly.

"Yes." Orochimaru replied "You will set me free from the curse of the lamp."

"Hey, it's MY wish!" Plankton complained "You've called ALL the shots so far! Now, it's MY TURN!"

"But you need not waste your third wish." Orochimaru pointed out "You wanted the Krabby Patty formula? It's yours!" Orochimaru snapped his fingers as a bottle with a small roll of paper appeared...along with an entire ship, filled with treasure.

Plankton was rolling in the gold, laughing like crazy. A mermaid on the sip suddenly began reaching for the lamp without the snake man or the single-celled organism noticing him. However, too much stuff was appearing, so she snapped and reappeared next to Jaden, turning out to be Shrapnel. He gave a sign that meant he couldn't get it.

"Can I get MORE stuff?" Plankton asked "MORE! MORE!"

THIS was trying Orochimaru's patience. Shrapnel tried again and began reaching, but a golden bust slammed onto his arm. He screamed in pain, like a little girl, but neither of the two noticed (A/N: I just couldn't help myself...).

"Arrgh." Mr. Krabs sighed as he and the rest peeked from behind a pillar "THIS is gonna be a problem..."

"IS THAT SATISFYING ENOUGH?!" Orochimaru snarled at Plankton "I BELIEVE YOU OWE ME!"

"Alright, keep your pants on." Plankton said before picking up the lamp, the rest in a sweat as RJ began sneaking over to them "I wish for Orochimaru to be..." They looked ready to scream, but Plankton seemed to realize something "Wait, if I wish YOU free, will the stuff still be here?"

"The more IMPORTANT question is..." Orochimaru hissed "If YOU will still be here!"

"Hey, I thought genies couldn't kill." Plankton whimpered.

"You'd be surprised what you could live through..." Orochimaru continued, but then heard something squeaking "WHAT?!"  
Plankton saw that RJ was trying to take the lamp.

"HEY!" Plankton shouted.

"I'll be takin' this, Small Fry!" Jaden said, helping out RJ, who was struggling with trying to pry it from Plankton's arms (surprisingly).

"That's MY lamp!" Plankton shouted as the three went into a tug-o-war over it.

"The Street Rat?! ALIVE?!" Orochimaru snarled "NO!"

The two had to narrowly dodge a fireball that was fired at them. Orochimaru kept firing at them, even when Plankton was in the line of fire, and all three were sent onto the balcony.

"Well, THIS stinks..." Plankton pointed out as the balcony collapsed.

Shrapnel zipped over and turned into a couch, which Jaden landed on his back, while RJ on his stomach.

"Thanks, bro." Jaden thanked before noticing something "Where's the lamp?"

Sora jumped over and pointed into a tree.

"There it is!" He shouted, pointing to a tree branch. The lamp was dangling from it while Plankton, who was caught by his antenna, was trying to get it. He accidentally kicked it out, sending it to the ground.

"I got it!" Kiba shouted before doing some hand signs "All-Fours Justu!" There was a puff of smoke and Kiba was running towards the lamp on all fours like a dog.

"Let's go!" Shouted Jaden as Bumblebee took off after Kiba.

They were EXTREMELY close to the lamp, Jaden even had his hand out, ready to grab it, but Orochimaru in his genie form exploded from the ground, sending everyone flying.

"Just GREAT." Kiba snarled "We're dealing with his genie form!"

"Any ideas?" Asked Alexis.

"Yes." Replied Jaden and Jack.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', bro?" Jaden asked Jack with a devilish grin.

"I guess we are, mate." Jack replied with the same grin. Jack then jumped up and heaved up Jaden's boot, causing him to fly upwards after taking something from his pocket. Jaden flew upwards and brought his fist into Orochimaru's face, but was sent to the ground by a blast, but landed on his feet.

"Give it up, Orochimaru!" Jaden called "I'm too much for you to handle!"

"YOU! You're a FOOL to challenge me!" Orochimaru shouted "I am ALL-POWERFUL!"

"Yeah right." Jaden scoffed "You can't even take out some street-rat."

"Jay," Sora said, worried for his friend "What are you doing?!"

"Something I will end RIGHT NOW!" Orochimaru snarled before grabbing Jaden, who simply vanished in yellow light "Multiply?!"

"Yup!" Replied three more Jadens, who jumped around, kicking and punching the genie. Orochimaru then slammed his hand into one and it vanished.

"Well, NOW I know that one of you is real!" Orochimaru cackled to the two remaining Jadens "Either way...I win!"

"Actually," replied the two Jadens "You're wrong..." each one then ended the sentence with a different phrase. One said "Got it memorized?" And the other "Savvy?"

The two then got engulfed by purple smoke to show that they were...Shrapnel and Jack.

"Great minds think alike, me fine, snaky friend!" Jack shouted.

"Go get it, Jay!" Shrapnel called to Jaden, who was on top of Bumblebee, who was driving towards the lamp "I've had ENOUGH of this game of cat and mouse!" Orochimaru then blasted the two back to the others, out cold.

"JACK!" Shouted Kiba and RJ.

"SHRAPNEL!" Shouted Sora and Kairi.

"Faster, Bumblebee!" Jaden shouted to Bumblebee.

"_Almost there..._" Bumblebee replied, sounding strained.

"I don't think so!" Orochimaru sneered as he threw two fireballs at Bumblebee like a hammer-throw at the Olympics.

At extreme speeds, it caught up with Bumblebee and hit him, throwing the Transformer off course and sending him into a tree, leaking smoke. Jaden jumped off just in time.

"Bumblebee! NO!" Jaden shouted before landing in a heap.

"Jaden!" Alexis called.

Jaden was mere inches away from the lamp and tried to reach it, but a stone spire sprung out of the ground to take it out of his reach. His friends ran over just as the rest of the ground fell away, showing a moat of magma.

"Well, THIS stinks!" Kiba snarled "I can't get past this!"

"How're we gonna get across?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know…" Jaden sighed.

"So, we're basically doomed?" Sora asked.

"No." Kairi answered, instead "We ALWAYS get out of these situations."

Part of the castle then crumbled and fell into the lava, crushing part of the ground where Jaden was. He fell off, but grabbed onto the ledge with his hand. Jaden's life was saved…but he didn't know for how much longer. Orochimaru then reappeared.

"Give it up, boy!" Orochimaru hissed before firing lasers from his eyes, but missed barely "You'll NEVER get MY lamp! Now, NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR FRIENDS!" Indeed, Jaden's friends were caught in Orochimaru's black mist. Jaden screwed up his, ready for an EXTREMELY hot death, but it never came. Judging by the fact that someone jumped over to him with a card held out. It was…

"Ah, shaddup!" Shouted the person, holding out the card "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

A white beam fired at Orochimaru, sending him staggering backwards. The person was Chazz, who held out another card.

"Quick Attack!" He shouted, zipping forward and using the card Rising Energy to pummel his old boss.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked as he heaved himself back up.

"You came back!" Sora shouted, still trapped by the mist.

"Ah, get to the mushy parts later!" Chazz pointed out, grinning and facing Orochimaru.

"TRAITOR!" Orochimaru roared as he fired a laser at Chazz.

"Magic Cylinder!" Chazz proclaimed, showing the card, which sent Orochimaru's blast back at him "And Shift!" Chazz picked up a pebble and replaced it with the lamp "Jaden, HERE!"

Chazz looked ready to throw the lamp to Jaden, but the Slifer Red noticed something that was going on.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted and was joined by the others, including the revived Shrapnel and Jack "LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Chazz asked as he turned around. Orochimaru fired a blast of electricity at Chazz, which shocked him (literally) and exploded. He flew through the air, still clutching the lamp. When he landed, his clothes were torn and his skin was battered and bruised.

"CHAZZ!" They all shouted.

Chazz opened his right eye (his left was swollen shut) and turned to his scattered cards (most of which were burned) and found the Rising Energy (which was still in tact). "_I've gotta…get rid of that lamp…_" Chazz thought to himself before reaching for the card, but passed out before he reached it.

"NO!" They all screamed.

"Good help is SO hard to find nowadays, isn't it?" Orochimaru asked, evilly.

"Hey…Mr. O!" Shouted someone. Chazz was barely standing up and holding out the Rising Energy card and Orochimaru's lamp "You're goin' bye-bye now…Rising Energy!"

Chazz suddenly pulsated with red light before chucking the lamp into the lava, lightning-fast.

"MY LAMP!" Screamed Orochimaru (A/N: I can hear him screaming that like when his arms "died") "NOOO!" The lamp floated for a few seconds before sinking into the hot liquid.

Orochimaru then screamed as the skin on his hand disintegrated into a skeleton. His arm was soon followed by his torso and finally his head, leaving an ancient skeleton, which decomposed in the space of three seconds (A/N: I edited this. I got it from Van Helsing, in reality, Jafar's death was FAR more drawn out).

The ground then rebuilt itself and Bumblebee righted himself, good as new, and did the Notre Dame Fight song. He then ran over to RJ.

"YEAH! WE WON!" RJ whooped before dancing with Bumblebee's finger. In the midst of the excitement, the heroes' faces grew somber as Jaden picked up the head of the fallen Chazz.

"Chazz…" was all he could say.

"No." Alexis cried.

"He gave his LIFE to help us beat Orochimaru." Sora continued, not crying, but looking like he'd been slapped across the face.

"He didn't even HAVE to." Kairi cried.

"But, all in all, he saved us all." Kiba said, letting a few tears out.

"Even on PIRATE standards, he was a low-down, treacherous, filthy, wimp." Jack ended, but decided to add "But, I will miss 'im, to be sure."

"I don't understand." Jaden continued, blankly "I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone."

Chazz then coughed and opened an eye.

"You'd be surprised what you could live through." He coughed.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"Good goin', Chazz!" Sora complimented.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kiba snarled.

"Ye had them goin' there fer a second." Jack pointed out before adding "Aye, I fell for it, too."

"Thank goodness!" Kairi shouted.

"You're ALIVE!" Alexis ended before hugging Chazz.

Sora and Kairi hugged each other and Shrapnel jumped into the air, firing his guns into the sky, the bullets exploding into fireworks.

"WOO-HOO!" He shouted "HE'S ALIVE!"


	12. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Family

Nighttime came quickly, but the entire group was still celebrating as Mr. Krabs got onto his throne, observing Chazz.

"Mr. Princeton!" Krabs shouted, pointing to the Duelist "Yer actions have been proven TREACHEROUS and DISLOYAL to us all!" Chazz flinched, slightly "And in the end…" Mr. Krabs made a dramatic pause, wanting people to get worried "Ye SAVED the entire crew!" Mr. Krabs smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Krabs." Chazz thanked, not using just Krabs or cheapskate.

"BUT I noticed that ye needed somethin', seein' as that jacket got burned durin' the battle." Mr. Krabs commented before handing out a blue blazer with white lining.

"REALLY?!" Chazz asked, excitedly.

"Ye earned it, Chazz!" Mr. Krabs answered as Chazz slapped it on.

"Great goin', Chazz!" Kiba congratulated, messing around with Chazz's hair.

"Congrats!" Sora continued, slugging Chazz on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family!" Kairi continued further, giving Chazz a kiss on the cheek.

"Good goin', soldier!" Hassleberry continued, appearing for no apparent reason and adding "I knew the sarge was innocent all along!"

"Yeah right." Replied TL, who got lost on his way to get soda for another game of poker.

"Break out the rum!" Jack ended.

"You're part of the family now, Chazz!" Jaden congratulated, noogying Chazz, who simply got his hands off.

"And, now that that's taken care of, Jaden me boy…" Mr. Krabs continued "Or, should I say, Royal Vizier…"

"Old Man Krabs," Jaden replied "I'm honored, but…"

"BUT?!" Chazz demanded, running over to Jaden and knocking RJ off his shoulder "BUT IS SUCH A STRONG WORD!"

RJ looked ready to pounce on Chazz, but Bumblebee grabbed him by the golf sack.

"I can't be your Vizier." Jaden ended.

"What?" Everyone asked, Jack getting out a bottle of rum.

"WHAT?!" Chazz demanded before darting over to Mr. Krabs "Krabs, he's talkin' crazy. DON'T listen!" He then darted back to Jaden "WHAT MORE COULD YA WANT, SLACKER?!"

"Some things just don't change…" Tyranno pointed out.

"Here, here." TL agreed before Jaden answered.

"Nothin' much, just the world."

"Listen, buddy," Chazz whispered "I'm with ya wherever you go, but just…" Shrapnel cocked his gun and aimed it at Chazz, who stopped before saying "Shutting up."

"I mean, guys," Jaden continued "I wanna SEE the world. I don't wanna stay cooped up in the palace. There's sights I wanna see."

"But what about yer girlfriend, mate?" Jack asked, pockets filled with golden stuff, but he didn't notice Red XIII sneaking up on him "Do ye want to leave this lovely lass here, waitin' for ya? AAARRRGGGHHH!" Jack got pinned by Red XIII.

"Jaden had a point about kleptomania." Red snarled.

"I most certainly will NOT." Alexis answered.

"See?" Chazz asked, shoving Red off Jack "Unload the pockets, pirate." He then turned back to Jaden "Ya see?!"  
"I wanna see the world, too." Alexis continued.

"And we'll be there for ya, Jay!" Kiba grinned, toothily.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Chazz mumbled, pacing around "Why do I always end up with the dreamers?! From now on, it's 'What would the Duelist do?' "

Sora grinned as he turned to Kairi, but fingered something in his pocket.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora said to Kairi "I've got a question."

"Then, I have an answer." Kairi replied, blushing. Sora then kneeled before her and pulling the thing he was fingering out, a golden ring with a diamond.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"YES!" Kairi replied, hugging Sora. (_Hey, you guys like that? It's my first proposal scene._)

"THAT does it!" Chazz snarled as we leave the castle "Why is EVERYONE here a romantic?!"

"I'm not." TL pointed out.

Back in the courtyard, Plankton was hanging by his antenna, looking confused and crestfallen.

"Does this mean I don't get my third wish?" He asked.


	13. Sneak Preview

Chapter 13: Sneak Preview

Jaladdin showed you a whole new world. Return of Orochimaru took you beyond your wildest imagination. Now, TLSoulDude productions invites you to an important celebration!

Shrapnel: Oh yeah, baby!

With a whole new fic!

Kiba: It doesn't get bigger than this!

The third and final chapter of this exciting trilogy—Jaladdin and the King of Flamers! Jaden and Alexis' dreams are finally coming true.

Mr. Krabs: This be a happy day!

As well as Sora and Kairi's!

Kiba: I just wanted to say how lucky you two are. You two have a person to share your feelings.

But a band of notorious flamers.

King of Flamers: OPEN SESAME!

A long kept secret.

Jaden: My dad's ALIVE?!

Will lead Jaden and his friends into a different world!

Voice: Follow the trail of the Forty Flamers! Your father is trapped in their world.

Jack: This be a problem mates, savvy?

Chazz: This is gonna hurt, I just know it.

Kiba: But hey, who said adventure was painless? I'm still feeling sore from being trapped underground by Manda.

And someone will be falling in love.

??: If YOU think I'm letting YOU beat up our boss, then you're…kinda cute…

Join in the exciting tale from the original feature brings back all your favorite characters from Jaladdin.

Jack: Throw him overboard!

Including Jack Sparrow being brought back to life by the one and only Johnny Depp!

Johnny Depp: I promise I WON'T touch the wedding gifts.

Kyle Hebert (Kiba): Then uncross those fingers!

Johnny Depp: Oh, really? My mistake.

Kyle Hebert: STILL, I'm stayin', too!

Live the adventure!

King of Flamers: You don't stand a chance against the King of Flamers!

And take part of the weddings of the century!

Jaden and Sora: Wow…

Shrapnel: They're finally getting married!

Alexis: We're finally getting married!

Sora and Kairi: We're finally getting married!

Jaden: I'm finally getting married!

Shrapnel and his chorus: THEY'RE BOTH GETTING MARRIED AT THE PARTY AT CROSSOPOLIS!

"Jaladdin and the King of Flamers!"

Shrapnel and his chorus: THERE'S PARTY AT CROSSOPOLIS!

Coming soon!

Shrapnel: Got it memorized?


End file.
